


these moments make it worth it

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karen/Elektra friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Elektra got into a big fight with Matt. He want to adopt but she don't want to. So she goes to Karen and Frank, who are married with a kid for some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	these moments make it worth it

“Don’t scream,” A voice breaks Karen’s concentration and she jumps, dropping the bottle in her hand. She slowly turns her head around to look at the voice and looks at Elektra with wide eyes, shaking her head.

“And I thought marrying the Punisher would stop people just showing up in my house without knocking.” Karen laughs softly and leans down to pick up the bottle she was carrying, setting it on the counter.

“Sorry,” Elektra says and stares down at the table. Karen frowns at Elektra, coming towards her and climbing up on one of the stools. It takes her a few moments to say something after Karen asks her what’s wrong. “How did you know you wanted to be a mother?”

Karen looks a bit taken back and she runs her hands over the smooth top of the island in her kitchen. “I heard my babies heart beat.” She admits. “I didn’t want to be a mother until that moment in the doctors office and I fell in love immediately. Why?”

“Matthew brought up kids again. Brought up adoption.” Elektra says and Karen nods. Matt and Elektra couldn’t have kids, something that Karen never asks about. She doesn’t figure it’s a pleasant thing to talk about. She knew that Matt had been bringing up adoption and other options for the two of them, but Elektra seemed to turn them down at every turn.

“Do you want kids, Elektra?” Karen asks as she stands from her feet and walks over to her freezer. She pulls out a bottle of tequila from the freezer and grabs one glass from a cupboard before filling the glass up and handing it to Elektra. Karen’s still breast feeding, so she’s not going to drink, but she can tell Elektra needs one.

Elektra’s silent for a few minutes, slowly drinking the tequila in the glass Karen gave her. She refills it when it’s empty, sighing. “I don’t know. I like children, but I don’t know how much I’d like them if they were mine.” Karen smiles softly, it was the same point of view she had. “I don’t know if I’d be good at it, if it’d be worth it, if they’d even like me -”

“Come with me,” Karen interrupts and climbs off the stool. She comes forward to Elektra and grabs her wrist, pulling her off the stool. “I used to worry the exact same thing. I’m still not convinced Annie really likes me, but Ben is my best friend. And sometimes, they are not going to like you but they always love you.”

Elektra follows Karen upstairs and into a bedroom and Karen grasps the dimmer, turning it up a little bit.

Frank Castle is lying in a kids size bed, a four year old curled up on his side while a baby barely the size of his bicep sleeps on his chest. There’s a pitbull at the foot of the bed and Frank’s snoring. His jacket and Punisher armor is discarded on a chair in the corner. “These moments, coming in to see this… It’s what makes it all worth it. It’s hard and scary but… It’s so worth it. If it’s what you want.”

“It is a nice image, thinking about Matthew curled up with our child.” Elektra says, leaning against the door frame. “Do you want more?”

“Oh, I want a whole army of them.” Karen says and turns to look at Elektra. “If you decide to go with adoption or any other option, you know we’re gonna be right here for help, right? Day or night. Begrudgingly, on Frank’s behalf.”

Elektra’s her arm goes around Karen and Karen puts her head on her shoulder and smiles at the sight of her husband and their children. “Of course,”

 


End file.
